


Perchance to Dream

by KyloKnightOfHux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloKnightOfHux/pseuds/KyloKnightOfHux
Summary: A Prompt fill for Kyluxsoftkinks:"Hux really loves to cuddle but he is ashamed to admit that to Kylo so he usually waits until Kylo falls asleep to snuggle into him. One night Kylo is still awake when Hux clings onto him. Hux is mortified, but to Hux's relief, Kylo just kisses Hux goodnight and wraps his arms around him tightly as if it was not a big deal."





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm so drawn to sleep fics...especially ones where Hux is awake. But this is basically the exact opposite of my other sleepy fic :D

~~~~

It's times like this that he really wishes he had the Force.

He's long since memorized the way Kylo sounds and looks when he sleeps. The softened shapes his mouth makes when he's not schooling it into any learned shapes out of insecurity, the deep even breaths and rise and fall of that broad chest of his. Hux knows all the signs, but he wishes he knew _for certain_ every time, exactly when Kylo was thoroughly unconscious.

Well there was one sign he was grateful for. Kylo begins a light snore, abruptly. Hux automatically reaches up and carefully cups Kylo's face in his hand, gently turning his head by the jaw to slowly to face him until the angle caused the snoring to stop.

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks already, Hux shimmies his body closer to Kylo's under their thin covers--thin because Kylo is so warm and Hux would rather not overheat his best fighter, his enforcer, his veritable bodyguard. But Hux is cold. Perpetually, both physically and spiritually, and there was something unprecedented he felt the first time Kylo slept beside him. Their first night together (...in a bedroom, at any rate).

At first he'd blamed the Force. Some magical mood-altering aura that must seep out of Kylo's pores when he is sated and at rest--something that made Hux not mind the solid weight of limbs around him in the night, of warm breath caressing his neck just underneath his ear, the occasional nuzzle into the crook of his shoulder and soft mumbles of dreams at 4am.

 _It was not the Force_ , Hux finally admitted to himself a week later, when Kylo was thousands of miles away, and he lay in bed sleepless for three nights in a row staring at the ceilings and walls, the air around him feeling more empty than the vacuum of the space outside the viewport, knowing that if Kylo were beside him he'd be blessedly dead to the worlds in mere moments

The ignominy of craving another body was foreign to him, yet here he was. At least Kylo was never awake to witness his pathetic desperation in these moments of weakness, Hux was sure to make certain of that.

Now, after several more minutes of laying there frozen, making sure, eyebrows tense as he admired the almost childlike innocence of Kylo's features in the faint starlight...he reached out an arm, let it skim Kylo's bare hip. He let his eyes drift away from Kylo's infuriatingly darling face, down the clearly defined firm shapes of his torso, to watch his own hand. He caressed over the hip just slightly--carefully as that was one of Kylo's clear erogenous zones--and his palm rested on the meat at the very top of Kylo's thigh. A delightful area, that. He swallowed and quelled the slight flutter of want that rose in his chest and simply scooted himself even closer in one smooth, soundless motion. Closer. Closer. Until he could carefully press himself nearly flush to Kylo's entire front, facing him.

Hux controlled the breath of barely concealed relief that slipped from him, oh _stars,_ he could already feel his addled mind slipping into the escape of sweet sleep already. And he had a hellishly early morning start the next day, so he needed this.

Finally at rest enough to let his self-consciousness go, he let his face fall forward, burrowing into the pillow a bit so his mouth was near enough to Kylo's collarbone that his lips could brush it briefly. He'd tucked his arm that was underneath him against his middle, so it was nestled in the warmth between their torsos on the mattress. Perfection. His free arm moved up Kylo's side from his hip to wrap snuggly at Kylo's back, where he briefly enjoyed the expanse of skin beneath his spread hand while he took a deep, grounding breath. Grounding. That's what it seemed like this was. He nudged the back of Kylo's arm a bit with his elbow, and the weight of it was grounding at his waist when it draped over his middle at a slow slide. Hux closed his eyes, barely awake now, surrounded in the heady scent of Kylo Ren. Even without clothing he still smelt of some heavy fabric like leather, and warm metal somehow. Not unpleasantly metal, but rather like the comfort of drifting off beside a very familiar radiator that'd been in your home for longer than you can recall. And he was the gentle hum of a vast, idling engine, laden with latent power. And though Hux may have thought of Ren as little more than a powerful machine at first, by now the man was far more valuable--no--far more dear to him even than his beloved Finalizer.

But no, he still hadn't managed to get over the frustration he felt, that despite his many fervent promises to himself, to stay his course, to never wish to be wed to anything more than his glorious flagship, his _career_ \--curse it _all_ , he wanted to--

Sleep was slipping away from him now in his paranoia, and at the same moment, he realized with a mounting horror that Kylo's arms were tightening around him. And when had his breathing changed? When had he--when did that leg get twined--

Hux's body made an impulsive little jerk of a wiggle, a fight or flight response as it tried to squirm for a scant few more more inches of distance but it was far too late. His insides were all screams of indignance, which he immediately tried to quiet because he knew Kylo Ren could _hear that_. Even if he were a hundred yards away Ren would be able to hear _that_.

"Caught you...Your face is the color of strawberries..." Ren mumbled, his voice all thick and deliciously heavy, full with drowsiness, a tone that sent a begrudingly pleasant tremor of arousal down Hux's spine. And Ren wasn't even looking. His face was buried somewhere in Hux's hair, but he and Hux both knew he was right. Hux realized he was holding his breath, not wanting to speak or to squirm anymore. His limbs had gone limp, as if he could get away with pretending he hadn't been voluntarily clinging just half a minute before. He shut his eyes tight though as he felt the warm press of a sloppy kiss to his hairline, followed by a light moan against his temple.

"'s fine..." Ren mumbled.

" _Wait..._ Is _he awake?"_ Hux's thought was a thin buzz amidst the shame frenzy going on in his head. He had a chilling feeling Kylo had been faking though. He couldn't even be sure anymore of what was happening. _"This is not fine."_

"It is..." Ren said aloud, and Hux felt his face grow even hotter as Kylo shifted again, head dipping low to press a deep kiss to his lips, long and solid and automatic, still tasting slightly of the last sweet dregs of their wine from earlier. And then it was over. Hux didn't dare respond. He couldn't anyway; deep and thorough kisses like that were capable of temporarily wiping his mind--a power surge to the synapses, and he had no surge protectors. It didn't matter for now; Kylo was breathing deep with slumber in moments. Truly, this time. But his arms were wound firmly around Hux's middle and the mellow smirk Kylo's lips were making tingled against the skin of Hux's cheekbone.

Sleepiness settled in like a wave of meds, Ren capable of lulling him into comfort without even having to be aware of the affect he had, of what his body could do to Hux's entire existence. Kylo Ren was ruining his life, completely unawares.

And despite himself, Hux found the rhythm of Ren's heartbeat as they lay there chest to chest, felt their pulses sync, and he slept.

He could finish screaming in the morning.

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> After I thought up the title I googled it just to justify that it could make sense. I found out that besides just being the Hamlet quote, it was the title of a Twilight Zone episode where a man has a heart condition and is afraid that if he falls asleep he'll die but that keeping awake will strain his heart too much too. I thought that was kinda weirdly funny in relevance to Hux's fears here :D (Though in the episode that guy basically scared himself to death bc his fear was all a dream? Hux has a better fate though :) )


End file.
